The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine that includes a threading device.
A sewing machine that includes a threading device is known. The threading device includes a threading hook, a thread guide member, a drive mechanism, and an actuator. In a case where a threading key is pressed, the actuator drives the drive mechanism. When the drive mechanism is driven, the threading hook and the thread guide member are operated and an upper thread may be automatically threaded through an eye in a sewing needle.